


Get Well Soon, Yoko

by MeeMeeHeart777



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, Influenza, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: Yoko is very sick with the flu, so David will try to make her feel better, even if it involves sex. One-shot; David/Yoko





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuma310](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuma310/gifts).



> Only 4 more works until my 100th story. I'm so excited about this.
> 
> Also, I'm canceling A Nightly Trouble Goes Out due to lack of ideas and busy schedule (mostly school). So that's the second story I've canceled and deleted.
> 
> Anyway, this is for my friend. 
> 
> Enjoy! ;)

**January 21, 1999**

"This is very sad..." 

Yoko is in bed, slumping. She has a bad case of the flu that she had caught yesterday. Because of that, she stayed in bed because she don't have any energy. And she barely ate anything because of nausea and vomiting.

And today, this day might be wonderful.

Yoko was in bed, sleeping peacefully when the doorbell ringed. She got out of the bed and wrapped the blanket around her body. Then she walked downstairs and to the door. She opens it, revealing David. He was holding a gift basket along with some red and white roses.

"Hello. I heard you got sick, so I came here to visit you and make you feel better." David explained.

"Awww...that's so sweet of you." Yoko said, then coughed.

He walked in the house and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry, I will try to make you feel better. Do you want me to make some chicken soup?"

"Sure." Yoko smiled as she grabbed the gift basket and sat down on the couch. Inside the gift basket is some cookies, cough drops, some brownies, lemon tea, orange, and a can of chicken noodle soup. He took the can of soup and went to the kitchen. David grabbed a pot and washed it before pouring the soup into it. He put the pot on the stove and turned it on. Then he walked into the living room.

"How did you got sick, anyway?" David asked.

"I don't know. But at the university, the flu is going around and most of the students and professors got sick. So I must have caught it from one of my friends." Yoko told him, then coughed twice and grabbed a tissue to blow her nose.

"I going to check the soup."

David went back to the kitchen and checked. The soup is cooking, but he added some salt and pepper to add some taste to the chicken noodle soup. And he stir it up gently before going back to the living room. He saw Yoko eating the chocolate chip cookies and watching some cartoons on TV.

"These cookies taste good. Just like my mother used to make them when I was a kid."

"I can't tell you about my past. Because it's too painful to tell." David said, looking down on the floor.

"Oh. Well, here. Have some cookies." Yoko smiled, giving the chocolate chip cookies to David. He took a bite and smiled, rubbing her hair.

"These are really good. Never had cookies taste very good."

Eating the rest of the cookies, David went to the kitchen again to see if the soup is done. It was ready. So he grabbed two bowls and washed them. Then he placed them on the kitchen table and pour half of the soup into each bowl. To add it up, he grabbed a cup and poured some orange juice into the cup.

Then, David took the food to the living room and sat them on the table (including the drink). "Here you go. Some soup and orange juice."

Yoko grabbed the bowl and spoon. Then she took a sip. It tasted really good thanks to the salt and pepper. "This taste good. I think this is the best soup I've tasted in my life."

For the next several minutes, they ate their soup, watched TV and chat. Overall, this day is getting better for Yoko. 

"So, I was hoping we do something together. You know..." He said, with a slightly horny smile. Then...he took his shirt off and dropped it to the ground. David doesn't care if he gets sick; he just wants to have sex with Yoko.

"Oh my..." She said, blushing. Yoko realized that she was wearing a light blue nightgown and wasn't wearing anything under it. 

"So....should we make love together? To make you feel better." David said.

"...Okay, then. But let's take it to my bedroom."

The two went to her bedroom and he closed the door. In a moment, he slowly kissed her on the lips. It was so passionate as their tongues touched each other.

He broke the kiss and looked at Yoko. To surprise her, David took his pants off showing off his 10-inch cock. It was already hard and ready to go. She then took her nightgown off. Now, they are both naked.

"Now, you do want you do..." He whispered to her.

"All right." Yoko grabbed his member and shoved it into her mouth. She started shifting back and forth as her tongue wrapped around the head of David's cock inside.

"Oh yeah...." David moaned loudly as her hand was jolting up and down on his huge cock. It was just going to be a matter of time before his member erupt like a volcano.

She stopped and tries to deepthroat his cock. Now, his member is wet with her saliva. After a few minutes of this, his cock started to vibrate. It was finally time.

"Oh fuck! I'm going to cum!" David yelled as he shot out his delicious vanilla cream into Yoko's mouth. It was also sugary too. She swallowed it and gave David a kiss.

"That was good, but we're not done yet." Yoko said, as she laid down on the bed and spread her legs. Wasting no time, David give her pussy a nice lick before licking her right away. His tongue circled all around her wet clit. And then his tongue had felt all the way to her delicious asshole, giving a tender, yet satisfying lick. Yoko soon felt it and gave a loud, intensive moan. He tongue-fucked her ass for a few minutes before pulling away.

"Oh, god! That felt so good." Yoko said. Unfortunately, even with that, she didn't release. So that's when David have an idea.

"Don't worry. This won't hurt a little bit." He said, as he insert his cock into her pink asshole. It was so tight for David. "Ohhhhh, God. Yoko...you feel so good inside..."

In one long, slow stroke, David pushed the rest of his length into her and started fucking her slowly. Both of them moaned in pleasure.

"Can I go faster?"

"Yes!" Yoko said.

He started fucking her ass harder and faster, causing Yoko to rub her pussy. She moaned as she could and it wasn't very long before she started to cum. Her juiced had flowed out of her pussy.

Seeing this, that made David go even faster. After several minutes, his cock started to shake uncontrobally.

"Oh shit! I'm cumming!" David yelled. Plunging as deep as his cock could go, he began shooting his vanilla-cum into her anus. Filling her up to the brim. Then he pulled out and cleaned his member before plunging into her wet pussy.

He began thrusting in and out of her sweet pink pussy. As David was doing that, he give Yoko a quiet tongue kiss. It felt so good for them.

Finally, after 8 minutes of thrusting, he was about to cum again. With a few final thrusts, David pulled out and cummed on Yoko's face and she even caught some on her mouth.

After all of that is over, they laid on the bed, tired and exhausted.

"Wow. You made my sick day even better. Thank you, David." Yoko smiled, as she gave him a kiss on the lips.

"You're welcome. Now you need some rest." He said, grabbing the blanket and covering her body. Yoko smiled as she fell asleep.

"Get well soon, Yoko."

It was a happy ending. Well, until 3 days later when David got the flu and it leads to her taking care of him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end! Sorry if the sex scene was short.
> 
> As always, give out kudos or comments if you like this story!


End file.
